Field The All-7th-Universe Team! Who Are The Mighty Ten?
is the eighty-third episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on March 26, 2017. Its original American airdate was October 13, 2018. Summary At Capsule Corporation, Chi-Chi is preparing a feast for the new baby when Goku, Gohan, Mr. Satan, Good Buu, Beerus, Whis, Shin, and Old Kai arrive. Chichi offers the food to them since the baby hasn't been born yet, and Goku and Beerus happily accept. Bulma is exercising in the gravity room with Pilaf, Shu, and Mai, and she apologizes to Vegeta, who is watching them close by. He says she is making him rusty but worries if she is able to move so much. Trunks says Mai said exercise will ensure a healthy birth and Goten asks Vegeta if he is excited about the baby. Turning to walk away, Vegeta retorts he is only staying because Bulma told him to and decides to go train somewhere close, and he reminds Trunks that he has to move the baby's bed. Trunks asks Goten to help him and they run off, and Vegeta takes his leave and thinks about a name that is worthy of Saiyan royalty. As everyone eats, Goku states his excitement about fighting strong opponents and repeats his assertion to Beerus, who reminds him to be serious, that they only need to win. Shin goes about which participants of Universe 7 will be entering. Gohan asks how many planets are there with powerful life forms in the universe and Shin explains that since the loss of Planets Sadala, Vegeta, and Namek, there are 28 planets. However Beerus suggests they stick with warriors in Earth because they don't know how strong people from other planets are and with those already known on Earth, they have a 12.5% of winning. Goku and Gohan start thinking of their friends and Goku wants Monaka but Beerus lies that he is unwell. They consider Krillin, but Mr. Satan reminds them Krillin gave up martial arts a long time ago. Goku and Gohan have a mind battle between Krillin and Basil, and it appears Krillin's Destructo Disc and Solar Flare have little effect on Basil. Gohan is worried but Goku concludes Krillin can hold his own because he has resumed training. Shin suggests Trunks and Goten but Goku declines because their rivalry will be an issue. Gohan suggests Master Roshi for being experienced and having tricky techniques and Mr. Satan suggests Android 18, which Goku agrees and decides to ask for Android 17 to enter. Mr. Satan asks if it will be okay because they are androids but Goku says it will because they were simply modified to be super humans. Goku decides to get Senzu Beans but Whis says those are forbidden because they increase their stamina. If they are caught eating Senzu Beans, the team would be disqualified. With one member left, they ask Vegeta, who is thinking of a baby name. Goku informs him of the battle with Top and of 80 fighters fighting simultaneously. Although Vegeta is intrigued of the battle royal, he refuses because he doesn't know when the baby will be born and he is suspicious why Goku wants him to participate so badly. Vegeta further says he won't agree unless they convince Bulma. With little choice, Whis decides to intervene. Chi-Chi and Bulma are discussing her large belly when Whis comes in and uses his staff to bring out the baby from inside her, leaving everyone shocked. Whis announces to Vegeta he can now participate. As Bulma coos to the baby girl, Vegeta instantly comes to love his daughter. Everyone later gathers to properly meet the baby and hold her and remark how she looks nothing like Vegeta, who stands nearby listening. The baby smiles at being held by her grandparents and Goku but cries when Mr. Satan holds her, which angers Vegeta into turning Super Saiyan Blue. Yamcha arrives to visit and holds the baby but she cries, angering Vegeta again. Trunks and Goten finish putting the bed down when Gohan tells Trunks he is now a big brother. Goten says a brother would mean Trunks gets to train with him and a sister would be cute, but Trunks prefers a brother so he can train. Trunks meets the baby and is disappointed that it's a girl, and is reluctant to hold her but gives in when Bulma tells him he needs to protect his sister. Seeing Vegeta wants to hold the baby, Bulma tells Trunks to ask him to hold the baby. After a silent moment, Vegeta asks Trunks to give him the baby and he holds her. When asked what her name is, Vegeta is about to suggest Eschalot but Bulma announces she has decided on Bulla. Everyone thinks it is a beautiful name but Vegeta says he needs to give his daughter a name worthy of a Saiyan. Goku decides to start recruiting members for the team and tells Gohan he will be visiting Krillin first. When Goku leaves, Yamcha, who overheard the conversation, confronts Gohan and he thinks he will be recruited as well, and heads home to wait for Goku. Vegeta says Bulla isn't a bad name after all, much to Bulla's delight. Major Events *Goku and company begin to plan the line up for their ten man team for the upcoming Tournament of Power. *Thanks to Whis' help, Bulla is born into the world. Battles *Krillin vs. Basil (Image Training) Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 7 **Earth ***West City ****Capsule Corporation Objects *Angel Attendant's Staff Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshifumi Fukushima *'Storyboard' - Kiyosato Yamamoto & Hiroyuki Kakudo *'Episode Director' - Hideki Hiroshima *'Animation Supervisor' - Paul Año-Nuevo, Eugene Ayson & Koji Nashizawa *'Key Animators' - Koji Nashizawa, Futoshi Higashide, TAP *'2nd Key Animators' - Masahiro Shimanuki, Mua Tsukino, A-Line Differences from the manga *Gohan, Mr. Satan, Goten, Trunks, Yamcha and Elder Kai are present during the scenes at Capsule Corporation in the anime but are not in the manga. *Gohan voicing his uncertainty on Krillin's participation and the following image training battle between Krillin and Basil is only in the anime. In the manga, no such concern was given about Krillin joining the Tournament. *In the anime, Shin suggests having Goten and Trunks enter to which Goku rules out the idea. In the manga, it is Goku who makes the suggestion instead and Vegeta rules out the idea. *In the anime, Whis uses his staff and performs a chant in order for Bulla to be born. In the manga, he merely glances at Bulma's stomach. *In the manga, very little emphasis was given to Bulla, with her name not even being mentioned. In the anime, she was given more focus regarding Trunks' reaction to having a sister and what they choose to name her. Trivia *This episode marks the birth of Bulla. *The incantation that Whis uses backwards in the english dub is: Come foratah, litle babee anad lets make it snapee, bundle of joy, make your dear mama hapee. *Universe 7 is revealed to be far below average in mortal level due to the majority of the life forms being destroyed by Frieza and his empire. **Universes 7 is revealed to have only 28 planets with mortal levels, which Beerus and Shin contribute to Frieza and his army destroying much of the universe's lifeforms. However this has raised doubts because the universe is known to have thousands, if not millions, of planets and Frieza had claimed possession of 448 planets. However Frieza was infamously known to have allowed his army to destroy anyone he deemed useless or threatening. Majin Buu is also responsible for the low number of lifeforms due to have killed millions of people before being sealed away and Beerus is also at fault due to his tendency to destroy worlds that displease him. *It appears that Vegeta believed his child was going to be a girl because he picked only a female Saiyan name. Though he made been preparing for names for while both genders that were worthy to be called. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 83 (BDS) es:Episodio 83 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 083 pt-br:Convocada a seleção do Sétimo Universo! Quem são os dez mais fortes? Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super